


Infinite Possibilities

by lilian_ariana



Category: Berlin Station (TV)
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilian_ariana/pseuds/lilian_ariana
Summary: Somewhere, in another universe, things are different and all their stories have happy endings.





	Infinite Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Some people believe that there is an infinite number of alternate universes out there, filled with alternate versions of ourselves, living alternate versions of our lives.  
> In that case, I choose to believe that there must be at least one alternate universe out there for each of these characters where their stories get to have happy endings.  
> Here are some of them.

Somewhere, in another universe, Daniel Miller's mother doesn't end up collateral damage in the assassination of an either West or East German spy. As a consequence, Daniel's father doesn't become cold and distant, Daniel doesn't become obsessed with the thought that he could have prevented her death, and he doesn't become a spy but chooses a different career. Eventually, he moves back to Berlin to be closer to Patricia and Maximus. When he meets a gorgeous woman in a striking red coat, it's entirely by chance, not because she was having him followed. Her name is Esther Krug, and maybe she works for the BfV and maybe she doesn't, but either way, their instant attraction and explosive chemistry aren't tarnished by each trying to use the other. They're very much alike in some ways, and that's a good thing, so they live happily ever after.

 

Somewhere, in another universe, Sandra Abe falls in love with a man who isn't her married boss. Kelly Frost becomes not a romantic rival, but her closest friend. When Sandra and Steven meet outside of work, they do so not clandestinely behind anyone else's back, but as good friends and colleagues around a dinner table with their respective beloved partners. Eventually, Sandra's partner proposes, and she says yes. Kelly is her matron of honour, and everyone from work attends the wedding and gets along. Valerie catches the bouquet, they laugh and dance and celebrate and take a million pictures. It's a fairytale wedding, and just like in a fairytale, they live happily ever after.

 

Somewhere, in another universe, BB Yates meets Robert Kirsch when there isn't a major crisis on, and what starts as two middle-aged people with a mutual attraction blowing off steam has time to gradually grow into something more. She never stops mourning the first great love of her life, but eventually she finds that she has room in her heart for another. She has never been good with children, but she does succeed in building a rapport with Noah. They choose their relationship over their jobs and retire into the private sector, decreasing their stress and leaving more room for leisure. They live happily ever after.

 

Somewhere, in another universe, Steven Frost marries Kelly and never once strays from his marriage bed. He never begins an affair with his smart and beautiful assistant, but she is a cherished colleague and confidante. After a long, successful career that doesn't end in tragedy and betrayal and never gives him nightmares, he happily retires with Kelly to Provence, because in this universe, he actually is one of those people who can be fulfilled by a view, and the one they have from their beautiful villa is a joy to behold. Here, they live happily ever after.

 

Somewhere, in another universe, Clare Itani is a grad student, and it's not just another role she plays. When she calls her parents and chats about what she's been up to, she doesn't tell a single lie. (Though she may omit how she and Valerie overindulge in whisky and cigarettes occasionally.) The man she falls in love with may seem like a bit of a bad boy and definitely trouble, but nothing he does in his free time sets into motion events that lead to her dying in his arms. When he puts a ring on her finger, it's not just to support her cover, and she never uses it to scratch a secret message into the metal inside a van. She excels at her studies and goes on to earn a PhD. In her chosen career, she works each day to make the world a better place for the children she lives to have, and she lives happily ever after.

 

Somewhere, in another universe, Lena Ganz's Papa still dies in a car, but it's a tragic accident rather than the bloody end of an attempted terror attack. She mourns him deeply, but she is not consumed by her grief. What helps set her back on her feet are two unlikely friendships that find her most unexpectedly when she is at her lowest, in form of two strangers who are there for her when she most needs it. From then on, when she jokingly refers to attending AA meetings, what she means is girls' night out with April and Augustus. Her Papa would never have approved of either of them, but through them, she gradually comes to believe that his views were flawed. She decides she doesn't much like who she is, mostly, so she sets about reinventing herself. She keeps the parts she likes: Her name, the short skirts, and the zipper earring. Everything else, she exchanges for something new. She inherits her Papa's bar and she reinvents that too, turning it into a haven for her new friends, and their friends, and their friends' friends. They all become her family. Among them are two men who sometimes drop in to catch up over drinks. They've known each other for a long time, and together, they've been through a lot. They introduce themselves as Daniel and Hector, and she's never known them by other names. Lena learns to replace anger and hate with tolerance and love, and she lives happily ever after.

 

Somewhere, in another universe, Julian De Vos never gets caught up in the US government's War on Terror. He doesn't spend long months at a CIA black site in Morocco, doesn't get intimately acquainted with so-called _enhanced interrogation techniques_ , and doesn't develop an unhealthy attachment to the man whose job it is to break him. Shirley Pimple is born in Brussels, not in Berlin, but she does eventually heed that city's call and becomes an immediate sensation. One night, Hector DeJean watches her perform, but he's just another stranger in the crowd and the Queen of Berlin dazzles him along with everyone else. Their paths never cross again, and they live happily ever after.

 

Somewhere, in another universe, the worst moral dilemma April Lewis ever faces is figuring out how to tell her best buddy Tim that she loves hanging out with him, but he really isn't her type. She is the newest addition to her workplace, but she always listens to her colleagues' advice and never screws up. She quickly becomes an integral part of the team and is launched on a stellar career with not a single stumbling block in sight. One day, she encounters a lost and lonely girl named Lena, mired in anger and grief. They have nothing in common and detest each other at first sight, but somehow they still end up friends. April is young and idealistic and full of optimism. Her conviction that she is doing the right thing never wavers, and she lives happily ever after.

 

Somewhere, in another universe, Faisal Al-Fakeeh grows up in a world that allows him to embrace who he is. He doesn't live a life built on secrets and lies, and he never works for the Saudi General Intelligence Directorate. He still comes to Berlin though, just because he wants to. One night, while exploring the city's nightlife, he meets a tall, blond American in a bar. He wears a black leather jacket and an easy smile promising a hint of danger and a multitude of sins. It's love at first sight. It's the only time Faisal will ever fall in love, but just this once is enough, because in this universe fate is on his side, all his fantasies come true, and they live happily ever after.

 

Somewhere, in another universe, Esther Krug is just a tiny bit less ruthless in pursuit of her ambition. She never becomes embroiled in an unsanctioned operation to destroy the CIA's Berlin Station and she doesn't have Hans Richter killed. She still takes his job, though.When she meets Daniel Miller, she doesn't sleep with him in order to try turning him, she just does it because she wants to. Because here's the thing about Esther Krug that holds true in pretty much every universe: She gets what she wants, and that includes the nice big corner office and the handsome American in her bed. Fortunately, Daniel is just fine with that, and they live happily ever after.

 

Somewhere, in another universe, Ingrid Holländer is still an investigative journalist, but she never works with a whistleblower named Shaw. She doesn't spend her Sunday afternoons visiting Claudia's grave, she spends them visiting Claudia's flat, where they talk about everything and nothing and cuddle with Claudia's cat. She loves her career (which will eventually net her the most prestigious journalism award in Germany) even though it leaves her little time for a social life, and she loves her best friend. After a succession of failed relationships, Claudia swears off romance and Ingrid has no time for it anyway, so they end up moving in together, with the only permanent male presence in their lives wearing a collar that reads  _ Mister Cat _ . They live happily ever after.

 

Somewhere, in another universe, Robert Kirsch's first marriage still falls apart, but he always maintains a close, honest and open relationship with his son. When he introduces BB to Noah, it's not so she can corroborate the lies Robert tells him, but so he can meet the amazing woman Robert has fallen for head over heels. His and BB's one-night-stand becomes a serious relationship, prompting them to reevaluate the relative importance of their professional and private lives. They choose their relationship over their careers, and when Steven tells him to get a move on and propose, he listens. They live happily ever after.

 

Somewhere, in another universe, Patricia Schwarz's cousin Danny never works for the CIA, and when he introduces her to one of his colleagues, he is a kind, decent man who is exactly what he seems and has absolutely no ulterior motives. Danny is pleased to see their relationship develop, and when one day a car with a chauffeur comes to pick Patricia up and whisk her away to a secret destination, she is not kidnapped and held hostage, but delivered to the most romantic date she could have dreamed of and the day ends not with a suicide, but with a proposal. The next autumn, Danny isn't undercover as an arms dealer, he's there to walk her down the aisle. Maximus is thrilled to be the ringbearer, everything is perfect, and they live happily ever after.

 

Somewhere, in another universe, Valerie Edwards still has a terrible track record with men, but she does eventually find the right one. Their meeting has nothing to do with her work, and she never has to lie about who she is or pretend to be searching for imaginary cats. (They do get a real one eventually, though.) He doesn't have a criminal bone in his body, and she really does tell him everything. She and Robert will never be best friends, but they do sometimes chat over a glass of wine after work, and nobody cries or is accused of treason. She has no children, but has surrogate daughters in April and Clare. She has a successful career, a stable, happy relationship built on communication and trust, and a handful of very good friends, and she lives happily ever after.

 

Somewhere, in another universe, Hector DeJean has no guilt or regrets or sorrows to drown, because he never sells his soul to the CIA and is never trained to torture and kill. He makes a living by writing gritty, complex spy thrillers which he publishes under the name Thomas Shaw, because sometimes the universe is funny like that. One day, he meets the person he will spend the rest of his life with. Perhaps he meets Clare, a beautiful grad student with a potty mouth who calls him out on all his bullshit. Perhaps he meets Faisal, a lovely young man from Riyadh who falls for him at first sight. Perhaps he meets someone else altogether, because the world is full of infinite possibilities and boundless potential. The point is, they love him, and he loves them, and they don't end up imprisoned or dead, and they live happily ever after.

 

 


End file.
